1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a triple swirl gas turbine combustor and, more particularly to, a triple swirl gas turbine combustor in which a combustion performance, overall available rate, and fuel flexibility of a gas turbine are increased.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, since energy price is increased and global warming becomes more serious, it significantly needs to increase efficiency of a power generating facility and to develop technology using new renewable energy.
An integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) using a gas turbine is a current power generating system having the highest efficiency. Since the IGCC can gasify biomass, coal, and garbage such as waste carpet to generate electricity when a gasification system is coupled therewith, the IGCC is useful to generate electric power using various types of fuels.
However, since combined gas generated by gasifying various fuels has various components and a low calorific value, gas turbine combustion technology improved than an existing technology is required. That is, it is required a gas turbine capable of combusting various gas fuels stably.
In general, a gas turbine is a rotary type heat engine including a combustion chamber provided with a plurality of burners at an upper side and driving turbine with combusted fuel gas at high temperature and high pressure. A gas turbine combustor mounted to the gas turbine includes a single combustor can to which a plurality of fuel nozzles respectively having a single swirler is mounted. A plurality of combustor cans is mounted on the center of a rotor of the gas turbine.
However, in the gas turbine combustor having a single swirler, a weak turbulent flow leads unstable flame, and insufficient mixture of fuel and air generates NOx and causes imperfect combustion.